


[podfic] services rendered to the nation

by reena_jenkins



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, 2020 let's fuckin go, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Podfic, SLIGHTLY DUBCON????, but if you're sincerely into it more power to you, this is a joke please feel free to make fun of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Pennsylvania--and the Presidency--have just been called for Biden. You find Gritty, and show him just how grateful you are.
Relationships: Gritty (Hockey RPF)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	[podfic] services rendered to the nation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/gifts), [daisydiversions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/gifts).
  * Inspired by [services rendered to the nation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429187) by Anonymous. 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** POV Second Person, 2020 let's fuckin go, Oral Sex, SLIGHTLY DUBCON????, 2020 US Presidential Election, this is a joke please feel free to make fun of it, but if you're sincerely into it more power to you

**Length:** 00:06:16

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hockey\)%20_services%20rendered%20to%20the%20nation_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
